


Before It's Too Late

by MuffledMango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffledMango/pseuds/MuffledMango
Summary: Sanji has finally returned after hiding for a couple of months - will he actually overcome his fear?





	Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This took me quite a while to finish and it got a lot longer than I planned for when I started it. Please enjoy <3

It was close to midnight and Sanji found himself back at nightclub Laboon for the first time in a couple of months; he'd deliberately stayed away because of a _certain_ , uncomfortable situation, but at this point he was missing it all too much to avoid going back any longer.  
The smell of alcohol and cigarettes clung to the air and as the blond man slowly made his way through a narrow, dimly lit passageway, the electronic music drowned out the sound of his own heart beating frantically in his ears. With shaky hands he pulled out a cigarette and lit it in a desperate attempt at calming his nerves. The fear of his friends, looking down on him with despise in their eyes, fluttered violently through his brain, down his throat and around his stomach. A wobbly sensation made his legs weak and his steps irregular; Sanji was usually quite put together and calm about most things, but he knew quite well that the incident a couple of months back hadn't been one of his finest moments. He should've at least tried to fix what he'd so severely wrecked, but he hadn't.  
Memories of that night popped into his brain again; he could clearly recall the feel of thick, curly hair between his fingers and the scent of _his_ skin. Especially the taste of their warm breaths mixing between their lips vividly haunted his mind. Sanji hadn't even realized that he'd stopped right in the middle of his track and was now staring at the floor with the tiniest hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times, before taking a deep breath and walking into the main hall of the club.

The room looked pretty much like it used to; near the entrance was the bar, manned by a huge, blue-haired man, Franky, co-owner of the club and member of the group of friends Sanji belonged to. In the other end of the room was the dancefloor and the DJ booth, which was controlled by the other owner, Brook, also a part of the group. He was tall, slender, freakishly pale and with an impressive aphro, which bobbed softly along with his head to the rythm of the music he was playing. In front of him was a rather big crowd of dancing people, moving and grinding under the scatter of radiating, neon lights.  
The floor between the bar and the dancefloor was filled with small tables, each decorated with glow sticks in various colors, placed in jars as makeshift flower bouquets, and along the walls were the more private booths with soft leather seatings and shiny tables in the middle. All sorts of different artistic pictures mixed with neon signs embellished the walls of the club, making the entire atmosphere both homely and upbeat.

Sanji took it all in for a couple of seconds, before he started scanning the entire space; he quickly spotted his friends in their usual booth, but no sign of _him_. The thought that Usopp might not be here hadn't even crossed his mind and his chest suddenly felt hollow. An acute need for a drink stirred within him. He decidedly made his way towards the bar and started bracing himself for what might happen once Franky discovered him.  
The blond man found an open spot at the bar and it wasn't long before the blue-haired mountain stood before him. A sickening sensation clawed af his throat; point of no return.

  
"Sanji?" the familiar voice thundered from the other side of the counter.

  
"It's super good to see ya, dude! Where've ya been?"

  
The blond man blinked a couple of times, confused at the cheery sound in Frankys deep voice. A couple of seconds ago there'd been no doubt in his mind that he was about to recieve some sort of rather unpleasant, physical greeting, but the blinding smile on the hawaiian shirt bearing giant was anything but threatening.

  
"U-uhm, hi Franky," he stuttered as a careful smile of relief and confusion shivered on his lips.

  
"Yeah, you know. I had some, uh, some stuff to take care of,"

  
Franky raised a brow and Sanji could clearly sense a pair of skeptical eyes glaring at him from behind the tinted sunglasses, but apparently he decided to leave it be.

  
"Well, it's good to have ya back!" he grinned and reached over the counter to shake the smaller mans hand. In a swift move he pulled out a bottle, opened it and handed it over.

  
"Here ya go; the usual. Now get lost will ya? I'm kinda busy," Sanji accepted the beer and returned Frankys hearty laugh with a smile and raised the bottle in thanks, before turning to face the club once more.

 

It was impossible to prevent a smile from spreading across Sanjis face when he laid eyes on the familiar faces of all of his best friends. The sinking feeling in his gut had lifted a bit after the reunion with Franky; maybe Usopp hadn't told anyone about what had happened between them. The blond man took a sip from his beer, followed by a deep breath, before slowly making his way towards the booth near the dancefloor.  
The first person to spot him was Luffy, who cried out his name with an enormous grin plastered on his face. The rest of the group quickly turned their heads to look in the same direction and in a split second, Sanji was surrounded by smiling faces and loving "welcome back"'s. Even Zoro, who he would always wrangle with, managed to smile from his seat at the booth and lift his bottle as a greeting.  
Both Robin and Chopper seemed fairly worried about Sanjis sudden disappearance, wanting to know if something had happened and why they hadn't heard from him at all; Chopper even asked, with great gravity in his voice, if he'd been kidnapped, but when Sanji waved it all off with an innocent smile and a couple of calming words, they both seemed satisfied to have their friend back at last.

After Luffy, who wasn't exactly sober, had toasted to the return of their friend, they all went back to their seats. Sanji scratched the back of his neck, hesitating a bit, before he was pulled in by the red-haired girl Nami, to take a seat beside her.

  
"A-ah, thank you so much, dear Nami," he said with careful affection in his voice. Normally he would've been all over the place, trying to make sure everything would be absoloutely perfect for both her and Robin, but tonight everything seemed so different than before. He felt the young woman eyeing him and he realised that it wouldn't last long before her quick wits would figure out that something was up with him; suddenly it felt like a rock had fallen to the bottom of his stomach and his chest felt pressured.

  
"Are you okay?" Nami frowned and laid a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the table was already engaged in some sort of heated conversation, so noone else noticed how pale Sanjis face had suddenly turned.

  
"I, uhm, yeah. I'm fine," he stumbled through the words.

  
"Where... Where is Usopp?" it blurted from his lips without much thought. Apparently this was what he needed to know, right at this moment. The growing silence made him turn his head to send her an inquiring look, but the smirk painted on her face that met him, made him realize in an instant; she knew everything. His eyes widened in terror and he was in no way able to hide the sudden fear in his entire body. When she slowly leaned towards him, he twitched a bit, which only made her giggle deviously.

  
"I know why you've been gone," she whispered in his ear.

  
"And I think I almost understand what you've been going through, which, by the way, does not mean that I approve of how you've handled things. But," her voice continued, simultanously warm and icy, which send shivers down the blond mans spine.

  
"I sincerely hope that you're done hurting him," Sanji nodded at the comment, not daring to look her in the eyes. No words of reply seemed to come to mind and it basically felt like time had slowed down around him. He could only hear the drumming beat withing his chest. It had all caught up to him, right at this moment, and he couldn't run or hide any longer. He'd known perfectly well that he'd hurt his friend, but he'd also just swept it all under the carpet; out of sight, out of mind. A different feeling, one that had visited him many times during the last couple of months, squeezed its way through. A feeling of longing for something, someone.

  
_I'm so sorry, Usopp_ , his mind whispered, while the feeling of worthlessness washed over him.

  
Nami watched in disbelief, as a single tear made it's way from the corner of Sanjis eye and down towards his chin. The piercing cold from her eyes vanished completely and a warm smile replaced the wicked smirk on her lips.

  
"Please, come to your senses, before it's too late," she said and lightly shook him by his shoulder. Sanji blinked a couple of times, as if the words had woken him from a daydream. As by a reflex his hand quickly went up to dry away the tear, eventhough he knew she'd already seen it. When he finally turned to face her, he recieved a loving smile and a supportive pat on the back and before he got a chance to say or do anything in return, Nami pointed towards the dancefloor.

 

Sanji attempted readjusting his eyes to the flashing lights as he followed the direction Namis finger was pointed to. When he caught a glimpse of dark, curly hair in the midst of the dancing crowd, he stopped and focused. There he was, smiling and bouncing along to the rythm of the music; everything from the tan skin covering his slim, yet muscular figure to the warmth radiating from his eyes was exactly as he had remembered and it broke his heart, knowing that he'd wasted so much time not having him in his life.  
Pure instinct was just about to kick in, to have him get up from his seat and walk straigth through the crowded room and wrap both his arms around Usopp, but instead he felt preassure gnawing at his chest again while another flashback of that night popped up in his brain.

The softness of their lips pressing together and the tender sound of his voice humming sweet tunes of desire was still fresh in Sanjis memory. It had been a night quite similar to this one, filled with music, good conversations and beer. Everytime alcohol was involved, a rather flirty behavior tended to grow between him and Usopp and he'd always tried not to think too much of it; eventhough he couldn't say he disliked it when the boy winked at him in a teasing manner or the occasional hand on his bicep, his chest, his thigh. If the blond man would've been able to be completely honest with himself back then, he would've realised how hopelessly in love he was with his friend, but being one of the straightest men he knew, how could that ever make any sense?  
Anyhow, that night, after Sanji had followed Usopp to his door, they'd ended up kissing. It had started with a single, tentative peck, followed by the two of them sharing a look; a look burning with love and lust. They both knew, at that moment, that they wanted each other more than anything else. Passionate, intoxicating smiles spread on their lips, before they joined together once more. Sanji knew, without the slightest doubt in his mind, that nothing had ever felt more right than this moment. Their bodies, sharing each others heat, being so close nothing could come between them. Their hands, boldly going to places they'd never gone before. Just the two of them, traveling to new destinations together, trying to find _more_ of these newly discovered feelings.

 

"Oi, Sanji! Now that you're back, does that mean you'll cook for us again?"

  
Luffys words brought the zoomed-out man back to reality in a flash and for a short moment he felt dizzy and confused. He hadn't really registered what his friend at the other side had just said, so he just smiled and nodded distractedly before directing his attention back at the dancefloor where Usopp was still dancing in the crowd.

  
_He seems so happy_ , Sanji realised.

  
With dread he remembered how badly he'd treated Usopp the morning after, when they'd woken up together, completely naked.  
He'd spilled all of his own insecurities onto the bedroom-floor, where they'd gotten mixed together with anger and confusion, before turning into a whirlpool of revulsion and hatred which then started sucking Usopp in at a scarily rapid pace. Before Sanji could see Usopp being completely engulfed and pinned to the bottom of this dark, uncontrollable stream, he'd already turned his back and slammed the door.

  
_Im so sorry._

  
He wasn't sure how it'd taken so painfully long to finally understand that it really doesn't matter if he's dating girls or guys. Or why it wasn't until this moment he'd be able to be completely truthful with himself, except that, somehow, seeing Usopp this night, had lifted the gloomy fog from his mind; he needed to apologize and try his hardest to make it all up to him, because he knew now that being with Usopp was the only thing that'd ever felt real.

Sanji got up from his seat, ready to walk in a straigth line towards the boy, before a new sigth punched him directly in his guts and prevented any movement at all; some guy, a stranger, was dancing with Usopp. He'd been there all along, but now they were dancing close, pulling each other close, smiling at each other, noses almost touching. Sanji grapped the edge of the table with one hand when he felt like his knees were about to buckle beneith him.  
Could it really be too late already? Had he missed his one and only chance?

  
_He seems so happy..._

  
"Yohohohooo," an animated laugh sounded through the speakers on top of the music.

  
"I would like to dedicate this next one to friendships! Welcome back, Sanji," Brook announced as he threw on arm in the air and bounced it along to the new track.

  
The blond man stared disorientedly towards the DJ booth, not really sure he'd heard what his aphro haired friend had just said. He shook his head lighty before turning his focus back at Usopp. The tanned boy was now staring back at him and for the first time in months they where looking right into each others eyes. Sanji could clearly see the shock on Usopps face, but he tried his best to look past that outer expression, trying desperately to recognize any look of affection hidden in those deep, dark eyes of his.  
Just then, Usopp recieved a kiss on the cheek from his unknown dancepartner, which made an awkward looking smile appear on the boys lips, who then directed his attention back to the stranger.

  
_I see_ , Sanji thought, trying to hold back the need to cry.

  
_I'm too late._

 

He turned around and walked away, totally disregarding his friends at the booth, calling out for him. He needed to get out as fast as possible.  
Sanji was usually quite put together and calm about most things and normally he put a lot of effort into carrying himself a certain way, but at this moment he didn't care.  
A tear forced its way through; he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand, only to have a second one follow. And a third. And a fourth.  
When he finally reached the door to the hallway, he went through without looking back. The need for a cigarette was dangerously high, but he didn't feel like he deserved one. His heart was throbbing in his throat and his face was wet. A sudden wave of rage washed over him, one too great to contain.

  
_You've caused this yourself, you useless idiot._

  
"Fuck," he cursed out loud, before slowing down until he'd completely stopped.

  
His breaths were short and shallow and it seemed like the floor was wobbling beneath him. He brought his hands up and observed them; they were shaking.  
He managed to take a deep, eventhough shaky, breath and let his hands run through his hair from his blazing forehead to the back of his neck. Some more deep breaths followed while he was just standing there, trying to regain control. He probably hadn't been standing there for longer than half a minute, but at the time it felt like hours.  
When he finally felt physically able to move, he took a step forward.  
Was it in the right direction?  
Suddenly a sound broke the through the bass from the music playing in the club. _A voice._

 

"Sanji!" Usopp cried out from the other end of the hallway.

  
There was an angry tone to his voice, one that Sanji had only heard very few times before and never directed at him. Once again he lost control over his body and completely froze. He awaited another sound, more words or even footsteps, but since nothing happened he slowly turned around to face the boy. Eventhough he was dreading having to face Usopp again, and thereby facing how badly he'd screwed everything up, curiosity took over.  
They locked eyes again, but this time Sanji saw something that hadn't been there before, unless he just didn't notice then; a fragile look of brokenness and _something else_.

  
"So you completely disappear for two months and then, when I finally see you again, you just leave without even..."

  
Usopp spoke loudly, as to drown out the music in the background, but before he could finish his sentence his voice cracked. Sanjis eyes widened a bit as he watched the boy lift both hands to his face; he had no idea how to react or what to say. He'd always felt kind of uncomfortable when people cried near him, but this was worse than ever before, because he knew it was all his fault.

  
"Usopp, I-I'm sorry," he tried.

  
Usopp shot his head up and glared back at him, before angrily lifting a hand to point at him as he started walking closer.

  
"Don't you dare start with that!" he yelled.

  
"We spent an amazing night together, don't even try to deny it 'cause I know you felt it too! And I wasn't even surprised when you started screaming homophobic nonsense in the morning, 'cause you're so damn straight, right?" Usopp almost laughed out the last part in a mocking manner, before he continued.

  
He was now standing right in front of Sanji, looking angrily up at him, poking his finger into his chest, slowly backing him against one of the longsided walls of the hallway.

  
"So what, you just blame me for the entire thing and pretend like you didn't like it at all and then fucking disappear? I can't believe I actually thought higher of you, being my best friend and all,"

  
Sanji blinked a couple of times, almost in shock just by being so close to Usopp.

  
"I'm really sorry I hurt you, you didn't deserve that," he spoke silently.

  
"And I'm sorry I came back. You seemed really happy...out there," he said and nodded his head backwards, in the direction of the dancefloor.

  
Usopp frowned, suddenly looking even more discontented than before.

  
"Are you serious? I come here every weekend to get drunk and flirt with random, simple guys in a hopeless attempt at..." he stopped and hesitated.

  
"In an attempt at forgetting you."

  
In that moment, it came back; that same look they'd shared that night, two months ago, right outside Usopps frontdoor.  
Nothing, absolutely no force in this world, could hold Sanji back. Not even himself.  
He wrapped one arm around Usopps lower back and gently placed the other on his cheek and neck, before softy placing his lips on top of the boys. He could feel Usopps hands pressing slighty against his chest, as if he wasn't sure if he should push him away or not, but he didn't. Instead he gave in and returned the act by moving his lips in sync with the other set as he slowly slid both arms up and around Sanjis neck.  
They stayed like that for a moment, without any real regard for the world around them. Sanji knew that he'd found what he'd been longing for the last couple of months, maybe even his entire life, and he was still mad at himself for not alloving himself to discover it sooner. But none of that really mattered right now.  
Before long, Usopp slowly pulled away and looked into Sanjis eyes, almost making the mans knees buckle again.

  
"Wow," Sanji whispered under his breath, which made the boy blashfully avert his eyes with flushing cheeks. He cleared his throat before speaking:

  
"How can I know for sure that you won't just..." Usopp wanted to sound severe and serious in his voice, but his broken heart wouldn't completely allow it.

  
"That you won't hurt me and leave again?" he finished and turned his eyes back to lock with Sanjis.

  
The man took a deep breath, trying to ease the ton of preassure on his chest, caused by his own selfhatred for how badly he'd damaged their relationship already.

  
"You...can't, really," he began, and when he saw the unsettled expression on Usopps face he quickly continued:

  
"But if you'll give me a chance to prove to you that you can depend on me, as both a friend and a lover," Sanji couldn't help but to blush a bit himself now.

  
"Then I'll try my very best to make it up to you, every single day, from now on!"

  
A tiny, wobbly smile appeared on Usopps lips as Sanji let a hand run gently through the dark locks of curly hair.

  
"I'm so sorry for treating you like that,"

  
A tear rolled down his cheek.

  
"I love you, Usopp!"

  
The boy dried away the wet droplet from Sanjis chin with his thumb.

  
"I love you too," he replied and pulled the man in for another kiss.

 

A couple of mintues later they were walking down one of the citys pedestrian streets, hand in hand. They weren't really saying much, but both of them had smiles on their faces.  
Suddenly Usopp hugged Sanjis side with his free arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

  
"I'm glad you came back," he exclaimed after a contented sigh.

  
"So am I!" Sanji returned and gave the hand he was holding a loving squeeze.

  
The stars were gleaming from the open nightsky above them and apart from the occasional sound of a car going by somewhere, it was peacefully silent.

  
"You up for a midnight snack?" Sanji proposed.

  
"I'll cook whatever you have in your fridge," he added.

  
"Sounds amazing!" Usopp replied with serene excitement.

  
"Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when I was listening to some sort of "club music" and got the mental image of Sanji and Usopp kissing in/near a nightclub. Then, of course, the entire thing kinda evolved into this whole story. I know I didn't do the best job at capturing their personalities, but they were kinda besides themselves, you know? And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I think I got most of them! I really hope someone will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
